Blast From The Past
by Andre.ar
Summary: The kids are tired of Calamitous' attempts to destroy the world, but now he stole one of Jimmy's most dangerous inventions, with no other solution in their hands they go to the past and try to save the planet in a quite not so orthodox way...
1. Strange Call

**A/N: **Hey there! Thanks to everyone who has come to see what this fic is about, it really means a lot to me.

Well as it is my very first ff and the first time I write some kind of story off school, I would like you to know that I will be more than pleased to accept any suggestions for improving it.

Also; as I don't speak English, you may find some mistakes, may be grammatically (that is not too much…I think...), and maybe a wrong word, and with the tenses, and phrasal verbs, and prepositions (I've never learned this very well), just ignore them (unless you find some superhorririficmonstrous mistake), I think you will understand what I'm trying to say, lol, I've tried to make this story as perfect as I can.

Okay, I think that's enough blabbing, here goes the first chapter of my first fanfic (omg, I'm sooo nervous), please R&R, don't fall sleep that I am trying to make it as interesting as possible (though the first chapters are a little bit slow and short) and most important of all: ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or anything related...but oh I wish I did

* * *

**Blast from the Past**

"_**Strange Call"**_

Today I'm going to tell you the story of how it was almost the end of the world, and not exactly because of a villain, even though one had something to do with it, and of course our favorite boy genius. Well, the whole thing started one night when I was at my granny's house. Everything was just fine until I received a very strange call from Jimmy.

"I'll get it grandma, don't worry" I shouted while I was heading for the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Cindy? It's Jimmy. I need you to come to my lab immediately," said Jimmy, talking anxiously.

I paused for a second trying to process what I have just heard and WHO I've just heard "What for?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Something's happened and I need your help!" He said with, what I thought, was a trace of fear.

"Wait a sec! A--are you telling me that 'Mr. I'm-too-smart-to-receive-help-from-anyone-specially-Cindy-Vortex' needs MY help?" I replied surprised and incredulously, ignoring his fearful voice.

"Cut it out! There's no time for that. Just come here ASAP. I mean it!"

And with that, he hung up the phone. I was staring at the receiver with bewilderment. There were tons of things that I didn't understand: What had happened that was so urgent? Why did he need specifically MY help? Why didn't he just call Sheen or Carl? And how the heck he got the number of my grandma? This was very strange and whatever it was, it was important and I needed to go to his lab right away.

"Mom, I'm not feeling well," I lied; she would never let me out at night, alone and to Neutron's.

"What is it, honey?" My mother asked, obviously worried.

"I…uh…my head is aching so badly"

"Sweetie, do you want something? Do you want to go and lay on your grandmother's bed?"

"No!" I shouted, I don't know why, but I did it "I mean…I would prefer to go back to the house and sleep a little."

"Well…if that's what you like," she paused and I nodded, "let's go then"

And then we headed to our beloved house.

* * *

**A/N: **OK, I think that's it, the first chapter of my first fanfic (I told you it was short). Please reply and tell me how was this chapter…boring, god, bad, long, short, needs something else or it is perfect (Which I doubt). Oh, and thanx for reading it. I swear it really means A LOT to me.

Stay tuned for my next chapter: _"How Did You Know I Left to My Granny's"_

Besos,

0:) Andrea 0:)


	2. How did you know I left to my granny's?

OK first of all I would like to apologize for the super long delay first I was on vacation for a week and I couldn't post this chapter and now I was grounded for some stupid reason, fortunately this "unfair" punishment ended on Friday so I will post it today because I have been busy these days…

Second I'd like to thank all the people who replied, it was amazingly encouraging I didn't expect so many replies just for chapter one!

And third this chappie goes to RetroChica always my first replier, to i'm an exister for being so eager to read this story and to JCFOREVER & acosta perez josé ramiro, b/c I always wanted a reply from them... Now I present you Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy Neutron or i'll ever will... :(

* * *

**_"How Did You Know I Left to My Granny's?"_**

Finally we arrived to the house and I immediately went to my room with the excuse of my aching head. My mother went to see if I was alright and I pretended to be asleep. I think she believed it because she went out of the room with out saying a word. When I was sure my mother was in her room, I sneaked out of my bedroom and to Neutron's Lab.

I was nervous and I didn't like the idea of leaving the house without telling my parents. But curiosity was bigger, so I went there to find out what happened that made him act so oddly.

I hesitated at first but then with a shiver, maybe because of the climate or maybe because of the strangeness of the things, I knocked at the door of his clubhouse which I knew was the entrance to his lab.

"Neutron, open up! It's freezing heeeere" I cried as I fell down through a large pipe like a slide. I landed hard on the floor.

"Shut up or they'll hear us" hissed Jimmy somewhere behind me.

I was so concentrated in cleaning up myself that I didn't notice it at first.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I said obviously annoyed by the way I got into his lab. "You talk like an irra…" I cut in mid sentence, half open-mouthed, at the sight of it. It was so creepy that I was lost for words. I was completely speechless at the most frightening scene I've seen. I tried to form a few words but nothing could get out of my mouth, instead I shot Jimmy an inquiringly look which he noted and answered with tears filling his eyes "They've taken Libby, Sheen and Carl; destroyed my lab and my inventions, all of them; and worst of all, they have taken Goddard's Primary Center, and without it he is nothing more than a piece of metal!"

I felt utterly sad for him and Goddard. It was his proudest invention, besides; Jimmy didn't consider him as an invention, but as his most loyal friend. I wanted to say something comforting but all I could say was:

"What!?!? What're you talkin' 'bout? _Who_ are you talkin' 'bout? When did this all happen? Call the police!!! And well…Can't you replace Goddard's Primary Center?" I was evidently confused.

"If we call the cops, they will surely take longer than us and I'm talking about 3 gigantic and well constructed robots that came just after you left for your grandma's, destroyed my lab, my inventions, took our friends god knows where and also Goddard's Primary Center! They were looking for us, but you weren't at your house and I hid. And no, I can't replace my dog's PC because it took me two years to find the exact pieces and the construction wasn't so easy either. And would you please stop shouting that they might still be here looking for us!!" he said this at once and in a very annoyed tone.

After a short silence I said slowly "Um…Nerdtron, may I ask you something?"

"You've already done it" he pointed out calmly but upset (I don't know how).

"Yeah, well…It's something else…How did you know I went to my granny's? I said with some kind of a grin forming in my face.

"I…er…you…mm…Hey! Why are we talking about this! We have to find our friends!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well this chapter was longer than the last one. Do you still like this story? If you do, please reply, and keep reading, this is going to be better as the story continues, and if you don't… well reply too hehe :) . I will soon post the next chapter so stay tuned and continue reading, my next chapter will be: _"__Shoebot__"_ 'till then:

Besos y abrazos

0:) Andrea 0:)


	3. Shoebot

**A/N: **ok and soon is…now!!! I'll post chapter three now because is been like three weeks without a chapter for you so this is my way to say I'm sorry, well here it is! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters...I hope I did...and I hope this is enough for not going to jail )

* * *

**_"Shoebot"_**

After that little "explanation" we went to look for some clues or inventions left that could lead us to our friends.

"From whom do you think the robots were?" I asked while I looked for any invention left.

"well, I suspect of Calamitous, but, as I said earlier, they were well constructed robots, so we have two possibilities: 1º) He didn't do it and 2º) He did it but with help" Said Jimmy smartly with a strange look on his face. It was hard to tell if it was from fear or incredulity.

"Neutron, I think I've found something" I said, with some kind of excitement after been looking for what seemed hours.

"What is it?"

"Something like a robot"

"A robot? Oh, shoebot!! Here you are!" He looked very pleased "I thought you escaped or something"

"What is Shoebot?" I asked annoyed for not receiving even a 'good job' or 'thanks' (so typical of him).

"Oh, it's just one of my first inventions! And you've found it!" I looked at him as if he were some kind of lunatic "Thank you Cindy" I was so shocked by this that I didn't noticed, at first, that he was hugging me; and when I realized that I was even more confused and totally astounded, but hysterical with joy. Too bad that I had to come back to the reality some day, and I, rather reluctantly, pushed him off of me. "Get off!" I cried "I know you're thrilled, Neutron, but do not exaggerate!"

"Sorry" he said, looking at his shoes, trying to hide the sudden blush on his cheeks, well, he didn't make a good job, as I saw it.

After an awkward pause, I finally said "Well, If we found shoebot, there maybe other things that survived too!"

"You are right. Let's look for more things, perhaps where you were looking" he said with his regained confidence very evident "there we might find some other of my old inventions"

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, this was rather a short chapter, but, as always, I hope you like it and any questions or suggestions post them here. Now, remember, stay tuned for my next chapter that will be: _"The indestructible chamber"_ B happy and stay beautiful. 

Besos,

0:) Andrea 0:)


	4. The Indestructible Chamber

woo hoo replies!! now this chapter goes for all the people that can read my ff and don't (u see I think of them too! I have no grudges... ;) ) and also to the people that can't read my ff and don't! for all of u who don't even know this fic exists, here's chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy Neutron or i'll ever will... :(

* * *

**_"The indestructible chamber"_**

Then, shoebot ran in between what was left of the lab and we lost sight of him.

"Shoebot!" said Jimmy "Where are you going? Please come back!"

And he followed the little robot. Off course I was not going to be left behind, so I followed them through the ashes.

"Nerdtron, where are you going?" I said half angry, half scared of staying alone in that isolated place.

He stopped suddenly in a very grubby spot where laid mounds of rubble that made me sneeze.

"Spewtron! Can we get out of this place? I don't like it at all"

"Shh Cindy, I've lost Shoebot!" he said with a preoccupied voice "I know it went here…but where is he now?"

"I don't know! Maybe he got buried under all this dust that is making my new clothes dirty!!" I said snappily.

He pretended not to listen and continued searching his robot "Shoebot! Come back" Jimmy said ducking "where did you go? Please co-ow!"

"What happened?" I asked extremely indifferent.

I collided with something hard and apparently hollow but I can't think of anything like that here at my lab"

"I don't know, for me that sounds like a false wall or a door?"

"Now I remember! Of course! You're right Cindy, it IS a door"

"A door that leads to what? And why isn't it destroyed?" I asked a little confused.

"It is not destroyed because it is a secret door that leads to an indestructible chamber where I keep my wildest inventions! Among others that need some repair"

"Do you mean that this is a part of your lab, which keeps inventions, that aren't destroyed!?" I couldn't believe it; this was amazing, no, MORE than amazing. Now we could save our friends easily!"

He walked forward, removed some rubble, and there it was; a big, metal and grey door, of about 3 feet tall and 2 feet wide. Then Jimmy pressed some buttons and it flung open.

He motioned me for entering first, so I did and he entered right after me. What I saw was incredible; pile of inventions everywhere, some very complex, other weird, and others, just were there.

I was trying to recognize some of the inventions there, but I have seen none of them, except two; the nanobots, that I assumed were turned off or something and...

"Hey neutron isn't this your electrolife?" I asked confused, "I thought Carl had it."

"Oh yeah! Do you remember it fell on Sheen's head? Well he brought it back to me and I didn't…have the courage to destroy it so-"

"you put it in here" I finished his sentence."

"Precisely, now help me find something round, yellow, like a ball buy wi-" he started saying but I cut him again.

"With an antenna and many buttons?" I had it I in my hands "What is this?"

"It is an essence detector. It works the same as if you give a trained dog someone's things and it finds that person, you have to put on the scanner something that has the essence of any person and it gives his/her exact position!"

"And why is it here?" I asked cautiously.

"Sometimes it gets…em…_imprecise_"

I didn't like the sound of that 'imprecise', but I decided I didn't want to know more, besides it's the only way we could save our friends.

"Stay here" he said "I will bring something of Carl and we'll go. Do not get out of here"

"Hold on! Are you telling me that we are leaving _now_?"

"Yes"

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes"

"And without telling our parents?"

"Um…yeah…but we really need to go right away. We don't know where they are or if they're all right"

"I hate to say it but" I sighted "You're right. Let's save our friends"

Smiling he went out of what was left of his lab. I had waited for approximately 5 min when he entered the room ready for our departure.

* * *

**A/N: **They're going to save their friends now so stay tuned to find out what happens. Next chapter will be: _"Totally obvious"_

_Besitos,_

_0:) Andre 0:)_


	5. Totally Obvious

sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm REALLY sorry for the super long delay! school's eating me ALIVE!!!, I really hope you like this chapter! I have another one more in my computer, then I have already written like 10 more chapters, but I have to type them, and it would take a bit...hope u understand!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy Neutron or i'll ever will... unless...

* * *

**_"Totally obvious"_**

He still had some of his inventions that weren't in his lab as his hypercube where he put the essence detector, Carl's things, his shrink ray, something like bubble gum, some book gum, and something like a pistol of the 1700s but instead of a trigger was a knob with some numbers around it.

"Are you ready yet?" I said annoyed "This is taking way too long"

"Yep, I've finished. Let's go" Jimmy exclaimed enthusiastically "Did you saw anyone while you were here?"

"Nope" I answered "And you?"

"No. Come on."

And hour or so later he landed the hover car.

"Wuzzongutron?" I mumbled half asleep with a yawn

"The essence detector is kinda crazy. I think it's here"

We got out of the hover car with the hypercube. We were just in front of a very tall and old building, which looked as if anybody had lived there for at least 30 years.

That night was a moonless one, so it was a little dim; we were just illuminated by an old street light, so it looked rather spooky.

Jimmy was taking some stuff from his hypercube.

"Okay, this" he said while he took the thing that looked like gum "Is an electrogum, I did it just yesterday, you have to chew it and use it on any electronic device. It will give it a short circuit and it'll stop working. I brought it in case we found more robots."

"It won't give _me _a short circuit right?" I asked fearfully.

"Not at all, though it could be dangerous in people who use braces" I gave Jimmy a thank-god-I-don't-have-braces look and he continued with the other unknown item.

"This is a levitating gun. With this knob you regulate the power it needs; it can carry up to 2½ tons, when you have set the power you push this button and that's all."

"Cool" I just said "Now, are we gonna stay here forever or what?"

"You know how to use the shrink ray, correct?" Jimmy asked handing it to me.

"Yes," I answered a little apathetically, I was really anxious for getting inside that all this blabbing an explanations seemed SO unnecessary "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"First" he said patiently noticing my boredom face "I'm going to urn on the hover car's cloaking device" he pushed some buttons in the hover car and it vanished "then you're going to shrink me and then you'll shrink yourself"

"'Kay" for the first time I did as I was told with out complaining, and ant size I said "What do we do with the shrink ray?"

"We put it into the hypercube of course!" he put the ray in it and we entered the now monstrously huge building "they are on the seventh floor"

_"I must be crazy for doing this."_ I thought looking his way _"What was I thinking?! I mean, coming to an unknown building alone with Neutron…well I can't deny he looks cute when he's thinking"_

"What are you looking at?" Jimmy said interrupting my thoughts.

I felt terribly nervous. He saw me looking at him! "I…um…nothing, it's just that…I-I wa-was wondering how are we supposed to get to the seventh floor if we are so little"

"Well, if we use the lift, everyone would know we are here because we will have…oh! Just take my waist, we will go up with my jetpack!"

He pressed a button in his backpack and we took off. Just a couple of minutes after, we arrived.

As we landed we heard some voices, I knew one of them, but I couldn't tell from who it was, and I just didn't recognize the other one.

"This is not going to work!" said the voice I didn't recognize.

"Of course it will!" Said the other voice, it sounded more familiar with every word he spoke "He can't leave his friend here and his dog Primary Center." Now I recognized the voice! I was very, very surprised, well, I wasn't surprised at all, it was pretty obvious.

* * *

**A/N: **the electrogum is not my original Idea, just the name...I think well I really can't remember where I get it from, if you can recall it, please tell me...

It IS pretty obvious right?, well anyway, for me :P can you think of who it was?? u know u know it! Tks for reading, stay tuned and beautiful for my next chapter will be: _"Ultralord vs. Llamas"_

_Besitos,_

_0:) Andre 0:)_


	6. Ultralord vs Llamas

**A/N:** oh dang!! I haven't updated in ages!! And I'm truly sincerely sorry. I blame again school! is worse than ever!!

ok this is the last chapter that is saved in my computer, also I wrote this a looooong time ago, and I'm a better writer now, I haven't checked this, so if you find it lame...I will understand and I hope u will too...

next chapter will take a bit, so thanks for all the patience!! remember I haven't abandoned you, and I never will, just bear with my lack of time and with me! thank you guys!!

Disclaimer: why must the good (aka me) don't own cool shows like Jimmy Neutron!?

* * *

_**"Ultralord vs. Llamas"** _

It was obvious who it was right? You already know, don't you? Well if you don't you will know eventually.

"Ha!? Calamitous!? Why is always him!?" I was commenting to Jimmy, but when I turned my head to look for an answer, he wasn't there anymore; he was heading to our friends. I didn't know what to do, should I follow him or should I stay? I decided to follow him.

"What are you doing Neutron?"

"Help me; I'm going to tell them my plan to escape. You have to be next to the control panel with the levitating gun and wait for my signal"

"What will it be" he was almost gone when I asked it.

"You will know, 'till then, don't move a muscle"

He then, went to Libby's ear. I couldn't hear what he told her, but I could see she understood perfectly. Then, turning to her left, she said something to Carl and then other to Sheen, who was at her right.

"We should use the machine now!" said the voice I didn't know, he was a tall man with white, short, messy hair, big white eyebrows, and also a white goatee. He was wearing a green suit, and had all the face of a mad scientist, later Jimmy told me he was Dr. Sydney Moist.

"No Moist!" said Calamitous "we will wait for Neutron, he is a very important part of the plan! And if it's not done that way our plan will not… erm…well you know that already" he was angry and impatient. Then Sheen said "Ooh this has just reminded me the episode #173 of Ultralord! 'Ultralord and the psycho sidekick' there was a big pa-"

"Sheen! How can you think of Ultralord now?" Carl interrupted "we are going to die! Our end is near!! And you just think of Ultralord! You should be thinking of all the poor llamas I'm not going-"

"Llamas!? How could you compare simple llamas with Ultralord! He's the most beste-"

"Simple llamas!? Llamas are not simple!, they need many things, and a lot of care! They are obviously more important than Ultralord!"

"Ah! How dare you say that some animals are more important than Ultralord himself!?"

"He doesn't even exist!"

"Blah, blah, blah. I can't hear you"

"Stop! Both of you!" Said Libby loudly.

"Blah, blah, la, la, la, yada, yada, ya…" Sheen started singing, almost shouting.

"You have to face the truth!" Carl shouted.

Libby also shouting now said "Carl, stop! Sheen, shut up! That's not even a song! Now this is a song…" and she started singing even louder.

Calamitous and Dr. Moist have had enough of this, and they needed to stop them somehow. They approached the kids to shut them up, but in their attempt someone hit Jimmy (he was still there, small) and the shrink ray fell from his backpack without him noticing, he tumbled and stepped on it, causing Jimmy to grow to normal size and when this happened everything went silent…the plan had failed.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh! A cliffie, is this a cliffhanger? Yes it is! OK, I hope I'm getting better with each chapter (and this wasn't that good)! I think I do, so keep on reading, because next chapter will be: _"Maybe a hammer"_

_Besitos,_

_0:) Andre 0:)_


End file.
